Drew Latto and the curse of silence
by Alexx Land
Summary: Drew never asked to be sent to a magical school, at first; he was having no fun and was being bullied more than ever. But a girl became a freind. Drew drops his bad attitude when talking to beautiful people, like when he talks to himself.  new HPFF R&R XD
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

DREW LATTO and the curse of silence

"D-dumbledor!"

"Yes Hagrid?"

"Vol... You-know-who has done something so t-"

"SILENCE! I know, he released the curse, I've been told too many times, it's getting boring"

"No, Dumble-"

"I SAID SILENCE! LEAVE, I'M NOT IN A VERY GOOD MOOD, MY BACK IS KILLING ME AND I'M TIRED AN-"

"SIR! Ahem... '_Sir' _you don't understand, it's, it's...it seems to be contagious..."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid the council has ordered a complete lock-down on the school! We have to quarantine the school for five months!"

"Activate preparation number one-fourty-four... oh and while you're at it... some coffee and bisc-"

"SIR"

"Right, scratch that, no biscuts just some coffee or tea either is f-"

"SIR, please!"

"Okay okay fine!.. just some coffee..."

"Sir...'sigh' okay fine"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Would Drew Latto please report to the office, would Drew Latto please report to the office thank you."

The class all turned towards me in wonder of what I did.

I did nothing, really! Okay, maybe I did flood a few toilets but hey, I'm just trying to keep that janitor employed!

I stood up and walked at extreme slowness to the office, in hope of the principal forgetting about what I did.

"Drew Drew Drew, what are we going to do with you?"

"...Oh how about let me go and forget about everything, clean slate, fresh hey yes okay goodbye see you later!"

"Not so fast young man, I want to know why you flooded those toilets!"

"Because I felt like it?"

"Clean you're attitude or I'll punish you even worse than I'm planning!"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize that my attitude was dirty, hand the !"

"What you just said makes me think you are begging for suspension!"

I actually was feeling like a break, plus if I got suspended than I'd have an excuse not to do that stupid algebra test!"

"That's nice"

"GRRAH! I'm calling your parents!"

"Good luck with that!"

Yeah, I know, my attitude's probably too harsh but hey, the test's in a week, I have to get in bigger doo-doo than this if I want to skip that test!"

"Leave! Just Leave...for...for...EVER!"

I cringed.

"Yes Drew, from now on I hereby say, You Drew Latto are Expelled from Carleton school!"

That's not good... is it? My mom's not going to be too happy about this...

"DREW GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

"Hi mom! Isn't it a lovely day 'sniff' ahhh yes a perfect day not to scream at your innocent sweet child yes okay good nice fresh slate good yes bye!"

"Get the HELL BACK HERE DREW CLAUSTRANIOLATTO!"

If there was a book on how to tell if someone's spazzing, the first written thing would be that when they say your full name they're truly freaking out. This was the second time in my life she's said that last name, I was less amazed by the the idea she said it than the idea she pronounced that strange word. The first time she said it was when I emptied an entire bottle of laxatives in her coffee. Hey I though it was chocolate syrup...

"Yes mum?"

"...'Sigh' do you remember when you took those attitude lessons?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Do you remember how you should not act smart during conversations?"

"Hey it's tough, being smart is what I do, people just can't stand me being so intelligent!"

"So getting expelled was intelligent?"

I hate to admit but I just got burned.

"Ouch"

"You think that hurt? Well I'll tell you now it's gunna get alooooot worse unless you clean up your act mister!"

I couldn't help but say "Yes Ma'am!"

It might be a good idea, it does seem like my attitude gets me into even more trouble than I'm already in...

I might as well just get the mail, probably reading some letters from my friend Alex will clear my mind up.

I walked over to the door to find nothing but an old looking envelope with a rose like label with some random animals on it. I picked it up, it smelt like old books, I liked that smell, it made made me feel happy for some reason. I sat down at the kitchen table and opened the note with a butter knife.

I pulled out the paper smoothly and unfolded it I took a quick look at it and then looked more closely at the envelope; _Drew Latto_

Oh it's for me!

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster:" Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 july.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Ha, nice try Alex! I'm not falling for that! Magic school? Hogs with Warts?

Nice try._**  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...Hello?"

"Hi this's Drew, can I please talk to Alex?"

"Sure one second please..."

I heard a faint scream and then Alex's breath.

"Hi Alex!"

No one answered.

"I know you're there..."

"Okay fine... what?"

"I got a real STRANGE letter!"

"And?"

"... C'mon Alex I know you sent it!"

"I never sent any stupid letter to you, gosh, I want to get back to my game!"

"Oooh watcha playing?"

"...Zelda."

"Which one'll that be?"

"...Ocarina of time..."

"Sweet" I then remembered the reason I phoned, I was getting carried away, I have to be honest, I actually wasn't completely sure he sent it.

"Okay, Alex, tell me the truth, did you or did you not send me a letter talking about magic schools?"

"Magic schools...HELL NAW I'm not that mentally handicapped, I don't go aroun' sending people magic school cards!"

"It was an invitation to one actually..."

"LOL are you going to join?"

"Well, to be honest, if it existed I would definitely join!"

"...Yeah that would be cool...'CLICK'"

Somehow I knew that he didn't send it, it could have been my friend Devin...No, he probably doesn't even know my address. Oh well I guess it's no big deal.

"Drew!" My mom called my name.

"What?"

"C'mere!"

I walked past the living room to the kitchen, only to see mom with my weird letter.

"Oh yeah, do you know who sent that to me?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Did you read it?"

"Well yeah b-"

"Well Hogwarts sent it to you..."

"How can warts send you something?"

"No, the schools name is Hogwarts!"

"Oh, is it being magical some kind of metaphor or something?"

"You'll see, tomorrow..."

Tomorrow huh? Well tomorrow is July first, so I guess I'll be able to go right away, but I think I know what I'm ACTUALLY being sent to! Some attitude school, and it's probably called magical because it works well! I wonder why they call it Hogwarts... oh well.

I felt shaking on my arm.

"Drew, hey, Drew..."

I grumbled sleepily.

"...DREW!"

"WUH? Oh, mom... what is it?"

"Come on we have to get you to your new school!"

"Fine!"

I clomped down onto the hard, stale carpet and started rolling around randomly to wake me up. I attempted standing up, nothing, again, nothing. I waited a little while.

"Drew, stand up or you'll miss the flight!"

"WUH? Flight?"

"Yes, there's a train in London that goes to the school."

"London Ontario?"

"No, London England"

"Are you being sarcastic mom?"

"Surprisingly, no"

"WOW SWEEET!"

"Calm down, you'll be there for about half an hour, don't get too exited"

"Still, it's awesome!"

"Well, yeah it is pretty awesome"

"Okay so what should I pack?"

"Umm... juast some clothes, maybe sun-screen, a jacket and that's about it...Oh and we're going to go shopping!"

"SHOPPING IN ENGLAND, YAAAY!"

"Well...sort of in England"

"What do you mean sort of?"

My mom just went silent and sat down.

"Drew, when the letter said a school of witchcraft and wizardry... It was telling the truth."

"Yeah, sure"

She pulled out a stick.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Ummm... A stick?"

"No, a wand"

"Yeah..." I pulled out an I-pod. " Do you know what this is?"

"An I-pod?"

"No, a tampon"

"DREW...Drew, watch..."

She pointed her "wand" at my "tampon" and said: "Lemgadium leveossa!"

What I saw was weird. My I-pod was floating. I wagged around my hand in the place where there must have been a string but there was nothing.

"Woah, cool, teach me how to do that!"

"The school will teach you, no need to worry" She smiled "But anyways, come on, get packed, do you really want to be late for your first day of school?"

I felt like I was going into kindergarten, I ran upstairs anxiety, rushing madly through my body.

As I packed, I thought about why my mom hadn't told me about this magic school thing for my whole life. I guess she couldn't handle the pressure, neither could I, judging by how how exited I am now. I threw my jacket in my backpack and 3 pairs of boxers that all had assorted smiley faces on them. I took four shirts: A green day American idiot logo shirt, an orange shirt with skulls and racing flags on it, a shirt that was purple and had a game of Galaga on the front, and finally a tux, just in case.

I ran down stairs, with holey soles (crocs) and rushed into our van. I pulled out my PSP and started playing monster hunter.

As we arrived the airport I looked up at the planes that were being sent off, believe it or not I'd never been on a plane before. I wasn't really scared, more than anything exited and happy.

"Somebody seems to be in a good mood today!" said my mom cheerfully.

"Yeah well I want to learn magic!"

"Wow sounds like the complete opposite of your opinion on algebra!"

"Yeah..."

"Get your bags, the plane's leaving in five minutes!"


	4. Chapter 3

**I just want to note something; it seems like no one even reads this story, but if you are fortunate as to read this. PLEASE REVIEW! I have no idea how well I'm doing! If you review, you are helping me become the writer I dream of being, plus make it honest, no: "Yepz, s'gud I guess"**

**please none! Anyhoosterz review, I'll review your story if you want me to!**

Chapter 3

On the plane, all I got to eat was some peanuts. Not that I dislike peanuts... just after the

three-hundreth-and-twenty-fourth time they got a little disgusting! I just tried taking a nap, but failed, terribly.

I decided I would explore around a bit, I might as well, I was really bored. I looked over to see if the bathrooms were sanitary, as I suspected, completely vulgar and smelly. I was first class, for some reason my flight was free. I walked below to see the other classes, hey, just because I'm kind of naughty doesn't mean I'm not sympathetic or humble! I went down a few of the stairs to see people laying down, there was only one light in the center of the floor, flies were buzzing around madly, by the looks of things, there were more flies than people! If this is second class, and it's THAT nasty... I'll go see how revolting the other floors are!

The third: Smelt like mashed potatoes and root beer, there was a light bulb hanging by a string over by the front."

The fourth: There were people with dogs, all of the humans were asleep while the dogs were playing and ripping apart the chairs.

The fifth: Was just a bunch of cargo and some guy who looked kind of poor, sleeping on top of a bed he made on top of someone's random boxes.

"Mumble" The weird guy mumbled.

"What?" I thought he said something, it was hard to hear over the engines.

He flipped over to his side.

He was huge.

"Holy-"

"Drew!"

"Wha- H-how do you no my name?" I shivered

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Hagrid!"

"Oh... I... have to, um, go... yeah, go..." Freaky!

"Phf, youngsters these days."

I ran up to the first class floor and collapsed in my chair, my mom was asleep, and I found myself asleep as well.

"WUH... oh"

My mom was pulling me across the floor, I realized I had only been asleep for two minutes. I stood up and brushed my back off. I slung my backpack on which was handed to me by my mom.

When we got off, a taxi man was sitting in his...well TAXI and he had a look as if he'd been expecting us.

"Mrs...Latto?" the cab driver asked

"Yes"

"Oh well flick my buttons, you're Canadian! He chorted.

"How can you tell?"

"Your accent!"

"I have an accent?"

"Well...Yeah!"

"Wow I didn't know that!" My mom exclaimed.

"Really?" My mom nodded her head "WELLP...get in, so to the... train station then?"

"Yes"

During the taxi ride I listened to music, while playing the game "Tekken6" it's pretty difficult!

"So...where in Canada you guys from then?" the cab-man asked.

"British Columbia" Me and my mom said at the same time.

"Where in British Columbia may that be then?"

"Vancouver" Me and my mom said at the same time again.

"Ahh yes, I've heard many things about that place!"

"Like what kind of things?"

"Bloody place's infested with muggles!"

My mom went silent, I wondered what a muggle was...

"We're here!"

"Already?" I asked confused

"WELL... it IS a magic taxi!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We departed off of the taxi, then we went to get our bags out of the taxi's trunk. My mom gave a thanks and some money and then she pointed over at some random brick wall.

"C'mon Drew, we're going to Diagon alley!"

"OOOOkay?"

She started randomly touching the white bricks, they were getting pushed in.

The thing just moved and I followed her into some creepy junked up alley way.

"I'm guessing this's Diagon alley?"

"Yep, let's go!"

As we walked in slowly everything faded to silence. The people with funny hats and robes were all staring at me blankly.

"I-i-t's, D-drew L-latto!" This shocked old lady with a purple robe shuddered silently.

Everybody was still silent. But as I had feared, the whole place changed from a dormant mountain, to an erupting, deadly, freaky volcano of cheers and screams.

I hate this kind of stuff. Me and mom just went over to some random wand shop, where this old dude was napping at a desk.

"ZZZZZZRRM... wuh?" He awoke with a start "DUH-HOI! oh... a customer!"

"My son would like a wand sir..."

"Ah.. yes yes...well, lets see what suits you!"

We went down narrow hallways of little thin boxes. He kept on handing them to me, I opened them, I tried using the wand inside but they never worked.

"Hmmm...AH yes! Come with me!"

I followed the old man into the corner of the store. He handed me a box.

"Open it!"

The box had an eerie magical feeling to it. But still it's presence made me want to open it. I then noticed a gold label on it:

-Mr.-

I pulled off the lid slowly, and I saw some random wand as usual. When I picked it up, I gave it a swing, nothing.

"Ah, so you aren't evil... Finally I have the chance to test out my machine! "

I cringed, I hated being the Guinea pig for stuff. There was this new shampoo that I had to test out for my mom because both of us have the same random scalp allergy. My hair fell out, I don't actually want to talk about it...

Me and mom followed him to a basement where a huge, red, bulky machine stood.

"Come here boy!" I came towards him.

"Place your hand here." He pointed at a small platform with the shape of a hand about a big as mine.

I placed my hand on slowly. The weirdest feeling ever surged through my body originating from my hand, it felt like it was running around my insides and then it surged right back into the machine.

"WOAH.. that felt... really weird."

**CHA-CHING!** A wand that was tinted teal popped out of a little hole and landed in the old dudes hand.

"Here you are... wait a sec..." He started examining it carefully with an anxious look on his face.

"Oh my this is so light... There is nothing inside, it's completely hollow!"

"I guess the machine's broken!" My mom suggested.

"No no no that's not it, your son here... seems to have so much magic running through him he dosen't need and magical items inside his wand! The reason that all the other wands didn't work was because it was too much for the want to handle! My my... This is really fragile... just polish it and it will become less easy to brake."

"If you polish the wand it won't emit magic... who hired you?" My mom asked rudely.

"Grunt... you gunna' pay me or what?"

My mom handed him a huge gold coin and we left. Mom pointed at some clothing store and gave me some money and said to get a robe fitted.

I walked over there and was told to stand with my arms out on some platform. The kid next to me looked like a British guy with his hair gelled back.

" 'Ello 'ello, you new here then?"

"What?"

"Ah yes, I see that you have a Canuck accent EH? Ahahahah yes jolly good!"

"Right..."

He kept on smiling, then stopped.

"NEH I'm just messing with you, Brits aren't all actually like that"

"OH thank god, I almost thought I'd be stuck in a school full of Caffeine high freak bags" I said in relief.

"That offends me..."

"Really?"

"NAW"

"Heh"

"My names Basil" He leaned towards me and shook my hand, it was hard to do though because we had to keep our backs straight.

"That was the most ODD handshake I ever had!"

"Sorry, in Canada we don't shake hands, we say 'YO' and then high five"

"High what?"

"Nevermind"

"What'd you call me?"

"Nev- it means just forget what I said."

"That's hard to do isn't it?"

"Ummm I guess than it means lets talk about something else or it dosen't matter..."

"Gosh you Canadians... make up your mind!"

He leaped off the stand with a fitted robe and waved me goodbye. I waited until the two witches were done my fitting. I stepped off the stool and walked outside, I forgot to pay... oh well. I waited outside of the store until my mom came.

"Wow Drew you look handsome..." My mom said looking me up and down with an evil smile on her devious face.

I might have blushed, I couldn't tell, I sure hope I didn't.

"Heh... oh yeah I forgot to pay..."

"Oh yeah it's okay they always forget, give me the money and I'll go pay for it, wait here."

"Okay!" I said handing her the money.

I watched her walk into the store. I looked away, and saw something, so, terrible.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A girl, wet and crying was sprinting away from a gang of boys that held buckets of water. What kind of sick people do that? Seriously, do you really get joy out of splashing water at someone who is clearly not accepting the opportunity to be soaked.

I did something stupid, really stupid.

I ran a fast as my legs could carry me and rammed into one of the guys that held a bucket, he landed on the ground and started whimpering. I then turned to another guy, he was buff, and I mean BUFF. He cracked sides of his neck and growled, dropping his bucket like it was nothing. He started walking towards me. I threw a bucket at him, an empty one to be exact. He then was on the gorund screaming with broken bucket pieces around his head.

You know what? Freak writing, I suck at it I'm quitting.


End file.
